


Triangle of Love

by rinnytin



Category: A3! (Anime), A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:21:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28996617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinnytin/pseuds/rinnytin
Summary: Itaru wasn’t sure how they got to this point - after the company went overseas, Misumi had just gotten so comfortable with Itaru that they started with friendly hangouts until things got a little… heated.
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru/Ikaruga Misumi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Triangle of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BananaSixteen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BananaSixteen/gifts).



> This was commissioned and the prompt was pretty opened ended - MisuIta cuddles leading to sex and I took the liberty of giving it a little bit of angst and fluff and I'm really happy how it turned out. thank you so for commissioning me ^^

“Itaru,” The lazy tone of his boyfriend’s voice, still groggy from sleep as he stretched out on the couch was enough to get Itaru to pause his game - smiling as Misumi reached up to touch his face. It wasn’t a normal occurrence for Misumi to opt-in for a lazy day of napping and playing video games, but today he decided that he give in to his boyfriend’s more sedentary lifestyle instead running around town talking to the neighborhood cats and triangle hunting, “You didn’t leave me?”

“I told you I wouldn’t,” Itaru sighed, brushing his fingers through Misumi’s silvery purple hair, trying to calm him. Misumi wasn’t the easiest to figure out; he was energetic and enthusiastic for the most part but there were moments where Itaru was able that there was something that he was hiding, an unknown fear that he was hiding behind his triangles and goodly parkouring. It was when he was sleeping, holding onto Itaru’s shirt and mumbling for him not to leave that Itaru first started to catch on to it but he never pried into it - just reassured him that he wasn’t going to leave and that he loved him. 

“Itaru, you look sad,” Misumi sat up, placing his Mr. Triangle on Itaru’s lap. Itaru didn’t know where he got them, a whole set of seemingly made-up Triangle character plushies that Itaru couldn’t even hunt down with Chikage’s help. He wouldn’t put it past Misumi to also be talented with sewing and made them himself since he was full of surprises that Itaru was still learning new things about him, “Mr. Triangle will help you feel better!”

“Thank you,” Itaru smiled as Misumi leaned in to kiss him, grinning as he pulled back. There weren’t many moments that Itaru was able to fully enjoy Misumi when he was just lounging around completely unguarded - most of the time he would get distracted by something and his energy would skyrocket. Misumi smiled at him, kissing him again with a lazy smile as he brushed his finger over Itaru’s cheek, his thumb catching on his lip. Itaru figured that his guarded nature was due to his fears - maybe they were so alike that getting close to people never crossed his mind until he joined the company, a fear of non-acceptance that made him deflect in order to keep people at an arm's length. Maybe he was just a little absent. Either of those were just fine with Itaru as long as he felt safe and comfortable enough to just exist in a low energy, fully present moment with him.

“Itaru, please,” Misumi whined as he pressed kisses against his neck - tongue drawing triangles against his skin since Itaru said he couldn’t leave marks because of work - Misumi had to work on that, his fangs had a tendency to get caught on his collarbone and leave little marks no matter how gentle he tried to be. 

“Misumi, let me put my stuff down,” Itaru smiled as he slid his controller onto the coffee table, the idea of returning to his game no longer important as Misumi got distracted by him - peppering his face with kisses as he tried to pull Itaru even closer than he was. Itaru didn’t know what triggered the sudden burst of affection but he wasn’t going to question it - if Misumi wanted to make out, he was more than happy with that. Misumi was moving slow enough that Itaru had time to really think about his movements - the hesitation as his hand touched his cheek, the gentle but demanding tug on his shirt. Misumi wanted more of him but wasn’t able (or didn’t want to) say it out loud, so the desperate tugging on his clothes and the way he was whining against Itaru’s lips were much needier than normal. 

Itaru wasn’t sure how they got to this point - after the company went overseas, Misumi had just gotten so comfortable with Itaru that they started with friendly hangouts until things got a little… heated. Itaru jokingly said that Misumi should carry him to the store for snacks and within seconds he was being carried bridal style down the street, his arms wrapped around his neck and his face pressed against his shoulder and with the embarrassment - Itaru couldn’t let go of him so Misumi absently held him in front of the store until he calmed down. It was embarrassing at first being a grown man with a semi-respectable image to uphold in public being carried around to stores, still in his slippers because Misumi moved fast and he barely had time to grab his wallet before being whisked away. It was more than Misumi being his usually over-friendly and eccentric self Itaru realized when he came home one day and was greeted with a bag of his favorite snacks that Misumi bought so, they could hang out together - Itaru remembered how he looked so nervous when he said it, and it wasn’t until he was dumping the contents of the bag on his bed that he saw the box of condoms, that Itaru was able to put the pieces. It was that same night Itaru found out that Misumi’s stamina wasn’t limited to roof hopping and acrobatics.

“Want you,” Misumi huffed as he pulled away, pulling his hoodie off and tossing it away - Itaru didn’t know why he was surprised every time he saw just how well-toned and lean Misumi was under his layers of clothing; logically if he was able to carry Itaru and run around without breaking a sweat, he would be fit. But every time, Itaru was left dumbfounded as the firm muscle was exposed as the layers peeled away.

“I’ll get the stuff,” Itaru kissed him, getting up and removing his clothes as he walked over to his dresser to grab condoms and lube, two things that Itaru had learned it was best to never go without once he learned how much of pain it was to clean up when they tried it raw once. He tossed them onto the couch - stripping out of his boxers and biting his lip seeing Misumi lazily stroking himself with a smile.

“You’re so pretty,” Misumi leaned forward, rubbing Itaru’s length with his fingertips - they were rough and Itaru was sure that it was because of his time climbing around that he’s developed those callouses. Misumi always apologized for them - hung up on that fact that Itaru’s hands were soft, aside from the single callous on his middle finger where his pen would rest when he was writing, but Itaru thought that it felt better than his own hand and bucked his hips into his touch, “Can you touch me too?”

Itaru smiled and sat down, reaching for Misumi’s cock, and he hissed as Itaru’s hand closed around the base and he dragged his hand up slowly. He was always nervous about doing something wrong - he didn’t know if it was too gentle of a touch or too tight of a squeeze because Misumi always whined that he wanted more until Itaru just gave in, too horny himself to try and figure it out so he just asked Misumi to fuck him. Misumi had no issues when Itaru asked, he just giggled and said that he was cute as Itaru fumbled around with the condom and eventually took over for him. 

“Come here,” Misumi scooted back on the couch, offering up the armrest for him to lay against and Itaru smiled as Misumi immediately started kissing his chest. Itaru wasn’t that vocal about what felt good since it was embarrassing for him to voice his pleasure outside the soft moans and gasps - but Misumi was perceptive and was able to pick up on how he felt depending on just that alone, finding and remembering spots that got the biggest reactions. That’s why he immediately went for Itaru’s nipples, licking over them before gently bit down on the skin around them - giggling as Itaru gasped and arched into him.

“You can do more,” Itaru mumbled, spreading his legs and blushing as Misumi pushed his leg up over his shoulder and the other over the couch. While Itaru wasn’t that out of shape due to the vigorous practices they did, his flexibility was nowhere near Misumi’s ability but allowed his body to be maneuvered as best it could on the couch. He thought that he would feel embarrassed about being so exposed like this but Misumi didn’t judge him - he just looked at Itaru the same way he looked at his favorite triangle ruler like he was precious and held more joy than anything in the world. Itaru felt cherished with every kiss, every touch filled with a determination to make Itaru feel good. 

With two slicked up fingers, Misumi pushed them into him slowly - curling them slightly until Itaru gasped and grabbed at the back of the couch. The first time they had sex, Misumi’s excitement was appreciated but Itaru’s body was not ready to handle this level of stimulation and he came almost instantly once Misumi jabbed at his prostate. It was embarrassing and Itaru really thought that was the end of it but Misumi was proud that he was able to make him feel good and shyly asked if he could use his thighs - a request that Itaru never thought would be uttered outside of hentai that Itaru eagerly agreed to.

“Can’t wait,” Misumi mumbled, tearing open the condom and rolling it on before lining himself with Itaru’s hole with a quiet  _ please _ under his breath. Itaru nodded and moaned as Misumi pulled him down onto his cock - one swift motion and he was filled, eyes rolling back and Misumi ground himself against him.

“Itaru,” Misumi’s voice was slightly raspy, lips pulled between his teeth as he tried his best to be gentle with the older man, “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Itaru pushed up as best as he could groaning as he felt his body try to resist the movement - Misumi met him halfway, their lips meeting in a lazy kiss. Misumi started a slow rhythm of shallow thrusts, grinding against him on each press forward of his hips - Itaru whined as Misumi wrapped his hand around his cock, stroking him in time of his thrusts. He gasped, grabbing for Misumi’s arms as he ground against him in a particular way that he was seeing stars, “Oh my god, Misumi just like that.” 

“Itaru, you’re bent like a triangle,” Misumi smiled as he pulled back, rubbing Itaru’s inner thighs before taking his cock with both his hands and Itaru started thrusting into his fists, his movements making him meet Misumi’s thrusts rougher and faster. It was more than enough enthusiasm that Misumi’s self-control snapped, his hands settled on Itaru’s hips as he started snapping his hips with enough force that Itaru would have been pushed over the armrest if not for his hold on him, “You’re my favorite triangle.”

Itaru smiled at his words - neither of them were that conventional with how they voiced their affection; Misumi would more often than not call Itaru a triangle and Itaru figured out that was the highest compliment he could receive. Misumi treasured every triangle that he found, even if they were literal trash items he picked up on his way into the dorm - Misumi thought that they were amazing. Itaru would call him an SSR that he pulled without a rate up, words that Misumi definitely didn’t understand but knew was something good. But there was no other way to describe how he felt about him; Itaru didn’t really feel like he was worthy of someone as sweet, gentle, and caring as Misumi was with him.

“Itaru,” Misumi whined, pressing a kiss against his calf - chanting his name under his breath as his thrusts slowed until he was pumping into him with deep thrusts. Itaru reached up, pushing Misumi’s hair out of his face - smiling as Misumi pressed a kiss against his palm, “I’m close. Is that okay?”

Itaru nodded - he loved how instead of a warning, Misumi would ask him for permission to cum like Itaru had any room to deny him when he’s cum early more times than he’d like to admit. Misumi chuckled as Itaru reached to jerk himself off, moans growing louder as his hips lifted to meet his fist.

“Is Itaru close too?” Misumi slapped his hand away, taking hold of his cock as he rubbed his thumb just under the tip in a way that had Itaru thrashing under Misumi as he came against his stomach. Misumi let out a soft gasp, pushing into him as his rhythm faltered - a sweet whine leaving his lips as he came. He pulled out, giggling as he let Itaru’s legs down and pulled the condom off, and tied it off.

“Misumi, stay and cuddle?” Itaru was hazy and Misumi hummed as he moved around his room to throw the condom away and grab tissues from his desk to clean himself off before returning to the couch.

“We should take a bath,” Misumi cleaned him off, his actions gentle as he wiped most of the mess up - of course, the tissues were no match against the layer of sticky sweat and lube that somehow built up in their short session. Itaru knew he would have to bathe and clean up properly, but right now he could endure the stickiness for a few moments of post-orgasm cuddles with his boyfriend, who seemingly regained all the energy he normally had while Itaru sank into the couch ready to lay there for the next few hours. Misumi pulled Itaru into his chest, pressing kisses against his shoulder before nuzzling against the back of his neck, “Itaru, do you want me to carry to the bath?”

“Later,” Itaru turned in his arms, pressing his lips against the younger man’s chin with a smile, “Thanks for staying here with me today.”

“Itaru’s been busy,” Misumi said as he brushed his hand through Itaru’s hair before pressing a kiss against his forehead. There weren’t many things that made sense to Misumi, but he knew that he wasn’t alone anymore; he had achieved the triangle of happiness and security that he was going always going to have someone on his side. Itaru relaxed in his arms, the gentle way that Misumi was dragging his finger against his back in what Itaru assumed a pattern of triangles. Itaru felt bad hearing that, work has been keeping him later than usual so he hasn’t had much time to spend with Misumi and while he made sure to text him throughout the day - he knew that it was no substitute for being there with him, “I know that you’re working but I miss you.”

“I miss you too, Misumi,” Itaru mumbled, rubbing his hands over his boyfriend’s chest with a smile. He was so perfect, Itaru thought as he pressed a kiss against Misumi’s chest - Misumi chuckled as Itaru continued to kiss him. Misumi eagerly pushed his hips forward, his cock hard again from Itaru’s tender ministrations. Itaru blushed as Misumi whined, looking away from him - it was obvious that he was embarrassed, even if it wasn’t uncommon for him to be able to go multiple rounds, Itaru wasn’t. But it’s been a while and the way that Misumi’s cock was rubbing against his was enough to get him back in the mood, a soft moan leaving his lips and he started to grind back against him.

“Again?” Misumi smiled as Itaru nodded, biting his lip as Misumi wrapped his hand around his cock - stroking him slowly, “You really missed me, huh?”

“Yeah,” Itaru smiled as Misumi grabbed the bottle of lube, drizzling it over his cock - running a finger along his length with a grin as Itaru bucked into his touch. He didn’t mind looking or acting like he was touch starved and desperate because he was - he was desperate for Misumi and he knew that Misumi was desperate for him too.

“You’re all red, Itaru,” Misumi leaned in, pressing a kiss against his lips and trailing them down his jaw until he reached his ear - his breath tickling against his neck, the warmth fanning over his skin making him shiver under him, “So pretty.”

Itaru swallowed - the lowered pitch of Misumi’s voice, just barely above being a growl made Itaru lose any sense of pride if he had any left in his current state. His hips pressed up as he whined, hoping Misumi would get the hint that he needed him to do more. Itaru just naturally let Misumi take the lead because he had more energy and strength to make sure that they both felt good and somehow he just forgot that Misumi was able to act as a domineering leader - so when he did take on the tone with him, Itaru was practically melting into him.

“I think Itaru deserved a special treat,” Misumi pulled away, smiling in a way that contradicted the low sultry tone his voice had taken. He climbed over him, his hand on the center of Itaru’s chest as he lined himself with Itaru’s cock - slowly sinking down on him until he was panting, a pained expression disappearing into his lazy smile that Itaru loved so much.

“You didn’t-” Itaru gasped as Misumi rolled his nipple between his fingers, the words lost on his tongue as Misumi’s fingers worked over his chest - he was going to complain that Misumi didn’t put a condom on but Misumi never really cared about the mess and he was sure that he would be whisked away for the baths after this anyways.

“I didn’t want to,” Misumi smiled as he understood what Itaru was going to say without hearing it - which Itaru realized was most likely the case since Misumi was a master at non-verbal communication. He was able to tell if something was off with just how Itaru spoke or how fast he reacted to things - able to gauge what Itaru needed in just the first few seconds him walking through the door, “Feels better like this, doesn’t it?”

Itaru nodded and Misumi smiled - leaning back and putting his hands on his thighs using it as leverage to raise his hips slowly. Itaru liked this view - even though he was normally under Misumi, he never got to fully enjoy his body. The definition of his abs, coated with sweat and his biceps were so nicely sculpted and Itaru sat up as best as he could - his hands on Misumi’s hips encouraging him to move.

“I love you,” Misumi mumbled, wrapping his arms around Itaru’s neck loosely and rubbing his head into the crook of his neck, “I don’t like when you're gone.”

Itaru sighed, slipping his arms around Misumi’s waist and pulling him closer. He leaned back, Misumi’s weight falling on top of him as he propped himself up against the armrest - it was almost suffocating how Misumi was clinging onto him, but Itaru didn’t mind it; the warmth of his body was comforting and the position gave them just enough room for Misumi to grind his hips against him, his pants starting to grow louder against his neck as he rubbed his cock against Itaru’s stomach.

“I’m going to try to be here more often with you,” Itaru rubbed his hands over Misumi’s back as he started thrusting up into him - they were shallow and short, but Itaru figured that Misumi just wanted him to be close. He wanted Misumi to know that he wasn’t going anywhere - he was here with him now and he wanted to make sure that Misumi knew that he was always going to come back to him, “I promise.”

“I know you're working, it’s okay,” Misumi smiled as he pulled away - just briefly to press a kiss against Itaru’s lips, soft at first but he started to get desperate, tongue slipping into his mouth with renewed excitement that contrasted the lazy grind of his hips. It was like he wanted to give in to his needs to claim Itaru, every inch of him but was restraining himself to make sure that it lasted as long as he could. He whimpered, falling back onto Itaru’s chest - hips thrusting against in order to get friction against his cock, “Can you touch me, Itaru?”

He always sounded so uncertain about making these requests and Itaru figured that it was because he was scared that Itaru would reject him; he knew that Misumi had problems with fitting in and it did manifest when he was alone with Itaru, insecurity about whether or not who he was would be accepted and loved once he asked something or spoke out. Itaru knew the feeling well but Misumi was able to reassure him that he was loved despite his flaws - Itaru wished he could do the same, but he wasn’t good with his words or actions.

“I love you, Misumi,” Itaru smiled as he wrapped his hand around his cock - moaning as Misumi started rolling his hips forward. It felt amazing - it wasn’t often that Itaru would get to enjoy the feeling of Misumi like this, the warmth and tightness of his body practically swallowed him whole and every part of his body felt like he was on fire. He couldn’t say  _ I love you _ enough, he just wanted Misumi to know it in as many ways as he possibly could find. 

“I’m close,” Itaru swallowed as Misumi nodded, nudging his lips into a kiss - he moaned against him as Itaru’s thumb swiped over the tip, dragging the leaking precum over his length. Itaru started to press up into him, their lips pressing together in sloppy kisses and their tongue pressing together until they were drooling all over themselves. Itaru gasped as Misumi nipped his lip, fingers digging to Misumi’s hips as his legs involuntarily started shaking as Misumi took control and started riding him faster.

“Together, Itaru,” Misumi pulled away from his lips, his smile returned as Itaru nodded. Misumi leaned back, thrusting into Itaru’s hand until he was chanting out his name without caring if anyone could hear him. Misumi’s orgasm was accompanied by giggles as he slumped against Itaru’s chest, mindlessly grinding until Itaru bit on his shoulder gently to muffle his cries as he came, pumping a few times until he was dizzy from it all. He was sure the Misumi would get up to clean them but he stayed laying on him, his ear pressed against Itaru’s chest with a smile as he started drawing triangles against his skin - it was an idle motion that Itaru was used to that he could pinpoint how he was connecting them together after feeling him doing it so often.

“Your heart is beating so fast for me,” Misumi looked up, his chin resting in the center of his chest as he giggled. Itaru recognized the lazy tone his voice took as content - he was happy and comfortable just being there with him and Itaru could feel his chest bloom with warmth.

“We have to clean up before Senpai comes home,” Itaru mumbled, and Misumi pouted. He wanted to tell him they didn’t have to, but he knew that Chikage would come home soon enough; it was one thing being walked in on while they were fully dressed and cuddling but he didn’t want to experience them being caught cuddling after two rounds of what he had to believe was most intimate sex they’ve ever had, “Are you tired?”

“No, I just want to stay here,” Misumi blushed as he moved off of Itaru’s body - the cold air that washed over his heated skin wasn’t welcomed and he wished he was able to savor the warmth of his boyfriend just a little longer. Misumi got dressed and Itaru watched as he skipped around to retrieve Itaru’s clothes for him, smiling as he helped him back into his clothes, “We can look for triangle stars after we take a bath!”

Itaru was going to protest but he was already settled in Misumi’s arms, folded a bit uncomfortably, being carried away towards the bathroom. He smiled, pressing his head against Misumi’s chest, and through his t-shirt, he could hear the steady beat of his heart and mumbled a soft sentiment under his breath before he began to nod off, the effects of two consecutive orgasms taking their toll.

_ Yours beats for me too. _

Misumi smiled, the faint words making him feel warm and excited - even if they weren’t meant to be heard. He looked down at Itaru as he set him on the bench in the bathroom, pressing a kiss to his closed eyelids and feeling them twitch as Itaru stirred. He didn’t know where love fit on the triangle of happiness - but he was sure he could make a new triangle of love consisting of the things he loved about Itaru - his kisses, his smile, and his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> [My twitter!](https://twitter.com/Dicesboyfriend)


End file.
